


Final previsible

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek invita a Stiles a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final previsible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musguita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/gifts).



> Para Lore, que es la más mejor, un poc de fic apresurado, como es costumbre de mí para ella <3
> 
> Título cogido de entre los versos de [esta canción](http://open.spotify.com/local/Ant%c3%b2nia+Font/Taxi/Multicinemes/198).

En las afueras de Beacon Hills hay un local mugriento con la cerveza barata y la pizza perfecta, jugosa, mostosa hasta en el borde de la masa, y el queso que se engancha a los dientes a cada mordisco. Stiles solía llevarle allí a poco de terminar el instituto y querer sentirse ya adulto, porque podía invitar él y echar tragos de la cerveza de Derek sin que ninguno de los parroquianos presentes les dedicara una mirada de reojo. 

Derek ve la señal indicando la salida a poca distancia y pregunta: 

‒¿Quieres pizza?

‒¿Qué? ‒pregunta Stiles, distraído, mientras cambia de marcha sin concentración y el Jeep ruge en protesta. 

‒Si quieres pizza ‒repite Derek, con la mirada fija en el cristal, la calzada consumiéndose a su paso y el sol amarillo y todavía intenso a medio camino del horizonte. 

‒Sí, vale ‒dice Stiles tras un momento, y coge la salida demasiado rápido, pero el Jeep aún aguanta bien los giros imprevistos. 

Aparcan cerca del bosque y Stiles se deja caer sobre uno de los bancos de las mesas exteriores, hechas de madera tosca y sucia y cubiertas de hojas resecas y declaraciones de amor y odio talladas a golpe de navaja. Derek entra en el local a pedir, y cuando sale unos minutos después con una cerveza de litro a compartir Stiles no le hace mucho caso, concentrado como está en repasar con los dedos el garabato más currado de la mesa, Cary te quiero con la vida Maria 14/8/99. Derek desplaza la botella por la superficie hasta que choca contra el reverso de su mano y Stiles se sobresalta un poco, y le sonríe antes de curvar la palma entorno al vidrio fresco y estrenar la bebida. 

‒¿Crees que nos hará falta otra? ‒pregunta Derek después de uno, dos, tres tragos seguidos y resueltos. 

‒No me vendría mal ‒admite Stiles y con la lengua se borra las gotas de espuma de la comisura de los labios. Es una de esas noches con el verano cerca y también Stiles se ha dejado la chaqueta en el jeep. Derek capta el suspiro agradecido que se le escapa con la brisa fresca que mueve los árboles como si le dedicara un soplo a cada hoja. Por fin un grito desde la ventana del local les avisa de que ya tienen la orden lista, y Derek se levanta. 

‒No te emborraches todavía, tenemos que hablar. 

Stiles le clava los ojos encima, muy quieto, y parpadea. 

‒Joder ‒musita antes de volver a empinar la botella. 

Cuando Derek vuelve con las dos cajas de pizza y otra cerveza, Stiles no ha vuelto a beber, pero tiene los pies subidos al banco y las manos aferradas la botella como si fuera el centro de una plegaria. Vuelve a mirar a Derek fijamente, sin que se le desvíe la mirada hacia la doble de queso y atún que le coloca delante. 

‒¿Se nota que se han ido? ‒pregunta con voz ronca, dura en la suavidad de la tarde, que huele a lo dulce del bosque y suena a no querer sucumbir a la noche. 

‒Sí. El aire… es diferente. Cambia un poco, para mí. 

Stiles asiente con un parpadeo prolongado y Derek no se explaya. Ambos abren sus cajas de pizza a la vez y empiezan a comer en silencio. Pasado un rato, Derek espera con paciencia a que Stiles termine de tragar un bocado particularmente saturado de mozzarella y dice lo que tiene que decir:

‒Jackson está en Beacon Hills ‒y la precaución ha sido la acertada, porque Stiles se las apaña para atragantarse con su propia saliva. 

La mano a medio camino hacia la cerveza se desploma sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. 

‒Qué. 

‒Jackson está en Beacon Hills, desde hace tres semanas. Yo lo sé desde hace una. 

‒Espera. Espera ‒Derek calla, espera, y Stiles se encoge, como si las palabras de Derek se le estuvieran subiendo a los hombros y lo hundieran contra el banco‒. _Qué_. 

Derek se limpia las manos con la servilleta y suspira. 

‒Hace un año se puso en contacto con Lydia. Han estado hablando a menudo, y ella le ha echado una mano para sacarse el graduado a distancia. Volvió hace tres semanas, y el viernes pasado vinieron los dos a verme. 

Stiles no puede tener la boca más abierta ni los ojos más espantados. A la luz violeta del cielo ya sin sol, su rostro brilla de lo pálido. El minuto siguiente lo dedica a unos cuantos movimientos erráticos con manos, brazos y cabeza, y Derek le deja hacer mientras devora otra porción de pizza y a lo lejos la radio del local empieza a rugir las noticias de las ocho, buenas noches Beacon Hills, hoy ha sido el último día de curso para primaria e instituto. 

‒Vamos a ver ‒Stiles se inclina con energía sobre la mesa, su cara tan cerca de la de Derek que sus narices casi se tocan‒. He vivido tres años con Lydia ‒dice vehemente. 

‒Ya sabemos que es buena guardando secretos ‒replica Derek con calma. 

‒ _Joder, Derek_ ‒Stiles echa los brazos al cielo para dejarlos caer con todo su peso sobre la mesa. Derek sigue el movimiento con los ojos, las costuras que se arrugan y los músculos que se contraen‒. No hubiera pensando que… O sea, en la vida, _pero en la puta vida_. Pero, se puede saber, se puede saber… se puede saber… _dónde.coño.ha.estado.estos.años_.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, porque esa también fue su primera pregunta, pero lo único que consiguió averiguar era que la cabezonería y Jackson seguían a buenas. 

‒Me dijo que quiere contarlo una vez y basta, y de eso yo entendí que nos reuniría a todos y lo haría en plan conferencia. Pero… Bueno ‒Derek calla con cautela, aunque la mirada con la que Stiles responde a su silencio no es amarga, no del todo. 

‒¿Se lo dijiste? ‒pregunta con gesto ávido‒. ¿Le dijiste que Scott y Allison se marchaban hoy?

‒Sí ‒responde Derek‒. Y ya lo sabía por Lydia, de todas maneras. No sé por qué no ha dicho nada. 

Quizás porque no era costumbre en el grupo decir las cosas en voz alta, cuando Jackson se fue. No había grupo, por aquel entonces. Y ahora parece que sean pocos los que quedan, aunque sólo Allison y Scott sean los que han subido a un avión camino a Francia sin billete de vuelta. Stiles ya parecía haberse quedado en menos, cuando el reloj apuraba y Scott y él habían tenido que romper el abrazo y decirse adiós, tío. 

Y sigue con los rasgos tirantes de pena y mal humor, pero Jackson Whittemore está en Beacon Hills, y eso es tan sorprendente como para hacer olvidar por cinco minutos que Scott McCall ya no lo está. 

‒¿Y sabes por qué ha vuelto? ‒pregunta Stiles con fuerza, empequeñeciendo los ojos, como si pensara que Derek le está ocultando información. 

‒No. Hablamos lo mínimo, Stiles. Estaba… cohibido ‒Derek se encoge de hombros‒. Le noté con la misma mala hostia que le recordaba, pero no la utilizó en ningún momento contra mí. 

‒¿Crees que quiere formar parte de tu manada? ‒pregunta Stiles y ya tardaba a sacar la espina a relucir. Derek no sabe muy bien por qué, pero la cuestión le estira una sonrisa de los labios, y busca con los ojos la luna, encogida en un arco, gris y nebulosa en la noche clara. 

‒No lo sé. Quizás ‒añade riéndole un poco al cielo‒. No lo ha pasado bien siendo un omega, eso sí lo pude sentir ‒a Stiles se le contrae la cara en una mueca de disgusto, todo su cuerpo se contorsiona en un escalofrío.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un buen rato. Una empleada que ha terminado su turno les desea las buenas noches y de paso les enciende un tubo de neón triste, que ilumina lo justo para que puedan verse las caras y todas las moscas colindantes encuentren algo más que hacer que sobrevolar sus pizzas. Stiles golpea la mesa con las yemas de los dedos, marca un ritmo más cercano a una marcha militar que a la melodía estridente que parece querer acompañar, salida de un anuncio de una tienda de alfombras de primera calidad en la calle Mayor, venga a visitarnos sin ningún compromiso. 

‒No te lo vas a creer ‒murmura, de pronto muy quieto, tan bajo que Derek tiene que espabilar el oído para separar su voz del jaleo de la radio‒. Pero… tengo ganas de verle ‒añade como si ni él mismo pudiera creérselo. 

‒Sí ‒Derek asiente con un cabezazo brusco‒.Yo… me alegré de verle vivo ‒dice y puede hacerlo mirándole a la cara porque es Stiles, que perdona a la larga y a regañadientes, pero que casi siempre entiende. 

‒¿Y Lydia? ‒inquiere, con un deje de ansia‒. ¿Está…? ¿Cómo está?

Derek ladea la cabeza, pensativo, porque sigue sin tener nada definitivo en lo que apostar. Después de que Jackson decidiera que ya había dicho suficiente, Lydia se había acercado a Derek y le había espetado que no tengo ningunas ganas de hablar, ni se te ocurra preguntarme, y después de besarle, había salido a buen paso detrás de Jackson. 

‒Creo que bien. Me dijo que me llamaría. Así que cuando quiera, lo hará. 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, ausense y consternado, se pasa la mano por el pelo y el cuello, hunde la cara en el hueco de sus manos cuando se le acaban las maneras de expresar el estrés físicamente sin tener que levantar el culo del banco. Es una de las cosas en las que Derek le nota más cambiado, la eficiencia con la que ahora se reparte la energía en el tiempo y el espacio. 

‒Joder, Scott. Tenías que irte hoy ‒dice entonces, con las palabras tosidas, llorosas y Derek le envuelve la muñeca con la mano, hunde un poco los dedos donde empieza la curva de la palma y los años acumulan asperezas. 

‒Volverá. Allison encontrará lo que busca, o se cansará antes de hacerlo. Y volverán. 

‒No sé qué decirte ‒musita Stiles con fastidio‒. Allí la sanidad es gratuita. 

‒Que es una de las cosas que más le preocupa a un alfa ‒Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y Derek le dedica una sonrisa que es todo escarnio. ‒Hay otra cosa que te quería decir ‒añade al cabo de un momento, y Stiles gimotea y con la mano que tiene libre alcanza la cerveza.

‒Como digas que Peter vuelve a estar vivo, me voy a desempadronar de este pueblo ‒amenaza antes de llevarse la botella a la boca. 

‒ _No_. No es nada de eso. Es sobre mí ‒Stiles le mira con la boca repleta de líquido y los ojos aprensivos, pero Derek se nota en calma. Es un sentimiento extraño, el tener las palabras justas, el notarse capaz de recitarlas con las misma seguridad con la que el locutor de la radio local felicita al recién estrenado equipo femenino de lacrosse, menuda temporada chicas, ¡felicidades desde BCFM! ‒No quiero que te vayas a Francia. 

Stiles le mira con el ceño fruncido y de un trago se vacía la boca. 

‒¿Quién ha dicho me vaya a Francia? ‒pregunta, cansado, porque no ha entendido lo que Derek quiere decir y obviamente la conversación no tiene sentido alguno.

‒Bueno, podría ser Francia, o podrían ser los fiordos noruegos. Es igual. No quiero que te vayas ‒insiste Derek, y esta vez Stiles ríe, incrédulo. 

‒Pero, ¿quién ha dicho que yo me vaya a ninguna parte? ‒y Derek lo nota, con el tamborileo suave golpeando contra las yemas de sus dedos, que no es el único al que se le están descontando las pulsaciones. 

‒Podrías irte perfectamente, has terminado ya la universidad y no tienes ni idea de qué hacer con tu vida ‒Stiles lo fulmina con la mirada, pero Derek continúa‒. Sería de esperar que te fueras de viaje, mucha gente lo hace. Y muchos no vuelven ‒Derek deja de hablar unos instantes, y aquí está, su punto de no retorno, cuando su mano abandona la muñeca de Stiles y sube para chocar las palmas, y entrelazar los dedos. Stiles le devuelve el apretón, pero es por reflejo, y Derek piensa que ya les vale de viejos hábitos. Stiles y él se deben intención‒. Pero yo quiero que vuelvas ‒dice por fin‒. O por lo menos, quiero saber que lo harás en algún momento. Como Scott lo sabía con Allison. Y como Lydia lo sabía con Jackson. 

‒Derek ‒le interrumpe Stiles y se ahoga un poco riendo, sin soltarle la mano, ni dejar de mirarle con la expresión pasmada‒. Para que me quede claro. ¿Te me estás declarando?

‒¿Tú qué crees?

Stiles le dedica cejas de escepticismo y labios apretados de indignación.

‒Dios mío ‒se exclama, rendido, y sin más aspaviento se deja caer sobre la mesa. Derek se inclina y hunde la nariz en su pelo, porque quiere, y porque después de once años por fin parece que le ha entrado en la cabeza, que en la vida la gente no se está quieta, vuelve y se va, desaparece años y aparece en segundos, y es inevitable y hasta soportable. 

Pero no si es Stiles el que se marcha, es lo que Derek quiere decir.

Stiles no parece tener prisa tan siquiera por moverse, ahora mismo. Sigue sin hacer frío, pero no se aparta de Derek ni le dice que se aparte, así que Derek sigue igual y le besa el pelo y la sien, y deja los labios allí, esperando. La radio ha sido censurada al iniciar un pase de canciones noventeras y sólo queda el sonido de los grillos, los coches que circulan a lo lejos, y Stiles y Derek respirándose con calma, callados después de años de siempre tener algo sobre lo que discutir a viva voz. 

‒Creía que este era nuestro tope ‒dice entonces Stiles. Se incorpora y Derek se mueve con él, aguanta sin parpadear el rostro grave de Stiles, tan serio que roza la reverencia‒. Llevo mucho, _mucho_ tiempo intentando a asumir que… esto es lo mejor a lo que podíamos llegar ‒ríe un poco, sin humor‒. Amigos que se salvan el culo habitualmente y comen pizza grasienta para celebrar la continuidad de la vida.

‒Somos eso ‒asiente Derek con suavidad‒. Pero no creo que eso sea nuestro tope. Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor ‒Derek carraspea‒. Si, vamos, si… quieres tú. 

Stiles sonríe.

Sonríe con toda la exasperación y el afecto con el que Derek cuenta desde hace años, pero también con otra cosa, algo siempre latente y punzante entre ellos, atento al momento en que lo dejaran salir a la superficie. Stiles se lleva la mano de Derek a los labios, ásperos y tiernos cuando le besa los nudillos, uno a uno, y murmura sí, sí que quiero, dulce contra sus dedos.

En ese momento, el dueño del local sale ataviado con un delantal que apesta a cebolla, tira de una cuerda ruinosa y el tubo de neón se apaga. Después de esto, se queda mirándoles y Derek y Stiles se levantan. 

‒Genial la pizza, Fredo ‒dice Stiles y le dedica el saludo militar. 

‒Buona notte ‒se despide el susodicho, de espaldas, de vuelta a su antro. 

Stiles y Derek hacen lo propio de vuelta al Jeep, despacio, con Stiles arrastrando los pies por el suelo pedregoso y sin dejar de mirar a Derek. 

‒¿En qué piensas? ‒pregunta él cuando llegan al coche, y Stiles suspira, con los ojos relucientes a la luz de las estrellas. 

‒Estaba pensando que Erica tenía razón ‒dice y cuando Derek levanta una ceja, se encoge de hombros‒. Es el fin de una era ‒añade, grave, y entonces alza la barbilla a nivel de melodrama‒. Siento como se me termina la juventud y se me escapa la inocencia.

‒Tú de eso no tenías ‒replica Derek y Stiles rompe la pose para estallar en su carcajada cabrona, y su cuerpo se mueve ágil y sencillo cuando rodea a Derek por la cintura y lo arrincona contra el Jeep, que aún aguanta muy bien los giros imprevistos. 

‒Me alegro de que estés conmigo, Derek Hale ‒dice Stiles, la voz socarrona y espesa de emoción‒. Aquí, en el final de todas las cosas. 

‒Sí ‒dice Derek‒. Yo también ‒añade, con los ojos cerrados, cuando la boca de Stiles atrapa la piel de su cuello, y por fin son ellos los que empiezan. 


End file.
